Happy Ending
by HanRiver
Summary: Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya suara tokek lah yang menemani mereka kala itu. "Hanya Dokter Sakura lah penyelamat hidupku. Dia malaikatku. Senyumnya menarik rohku kembali ke dunia fana ini," ucap Uchiha Sasuke, dua puluh empat tahun, lajang, dan sedang jatuh cinta/OS/Warning inside/RnR? No silent reader please :)


**Happy Ending © HanRiver**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**For kak Hikmah Maulifiah aka Uchiha Michiko-chan Elf**

**.**

**Another fic romance with krik krik humor.**

**.**

**Warn : very very peli peli out of chara, read summary first then if yu don't like, please don't read.**

**.**

**Enjoy kenistaan Sasuke di fic ini guys~**

**.**

"-sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku menolak bekerjasama dengan perusahaanmu, Naruto."

Uchiha Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, sedangkan lawan bicaranya di telpon mengeluarkan suara rengekan yang sungguh amat mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Suaranya cempreng, ditambah suaranya yang sengaja dimanjakan, membuat Sasuke harus menampilkan wajah sejijik-jijiknya kala mendengar itu semua dari rekan kerjanya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Tapi Teme, kau belum melihat proyek ini. Kau tidak akan menyesal bekerjasama dalam proyek ini! Keuntungan maksimal yang bisa kita capai-"_

"-aku tidak tertarik pada keuntungan. Keuntungan adalah faktor pendorong terakhir bagiku. Yang paling utama adalah kenyamanan, dan aku sangat tidak nyaman bekerja denganmu. Kau selalu saja menunda waktumu dan bermain-main bersama wanita, mengajakku minum atau apalah yang membuat pekerjaan kita tertunda dan selalu membuahkan kegagalan. Sudah cukup, Naruto. Kau sudah dua kali mengecewakanku, tidak untuk yang ketiga kalinya walau kau bersujud di hadapanku sekarang juga." Sasuke mengeluarkan khotbah tertundanya pada Naruto yang masih merengek. Ia kemudikan mobilnya seraya mendengus berkali-kali. Ia adalah makhluk terbodoh jika memercayai Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Hehe … tapi aku sudah berubah, Teme! Ayolah, kita berteman, bukan?"_ Teman bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dimanfaatkan dalam kondisi ini. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Sasuke. Bisnis adalah bisnis. Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Pribadi adalah pribadi. Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Prinsip Sasuke adalah prinsip terteguh dan termutlak, tidak dapat digugat walau di depan meja hijau sekalipun.

"Sebaiknya kau ajak perusahaan lain, Naruto. Aku sedang mengemudi dan kau terus berceloteh sehingga membuat kepalaku pening. Menyerah, atau aku tutup telpon ini." Bukankah kedua pilihannya sama saja? Ah, sudahlah. Sasuke fokus ke jalan raya.

Namun Uzumaki Naruto tetaplah seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang tidak gentar dengan penolakan Sasuke. "_Huh, kalau begitu aku saja yang ke perusahaanmu sekarang karena kau harus melihat proyek ini, kalau tidak pasti kau akan me-"_

-pip.

Panggillah dia pria jahat, yang sungguh tega memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ketika orang yang ia panggil sahabat tengah berbicara. Ah, tidak jahat tidak _greget_, itulah prinsip sesat Uchiha yang ia pegang dan tanam di dalam dada bidangnya.

Drrttt … drrrtt …

Saat pikirannya melayang tentang prinsip _kece_(bong)-nya, ponselnya kembali bergetar, meminta sang empunya untuk segera melihatnya. Dasar ponsel yang minta di-_notice_.

Hampir saja Sasuke mematikannya secara sadis, namun gerakannya terhenti saat matanya melirik nama yang tertera dilayar. _Madam Mikoto is calling_ …

"_Moshi-moshi, Okaa-san_, ada ap-"

"_UCHIHA SASUKE! PULANG SEKARANG JUGA!_"

Ah, kalau sudah begini, biasanya-

"_Ibu sudah memasak makanan favorite-mu! Pulang sekarang selagi sup tomatnya masih hangat!" _

Semutlak-mutlaknya prinsipnya, namun permintaan ibunya adalah yang paling mutlak. Diambil dari dasar itulah maka Sasuke menamai ibunya di kontak ponsel dengan nama 'Madam Mikoto'. Nyambung? Ah, tidak juga.

"Baik, aku sedang dalam perjalanan." Sasuke dapat membayangkan ibunya tersenyum puas, karena telponnya langsung ditutup secara sepihak. Hhhh … sudahlah, dunia memang rumit.

Drrrtt … Drrttt …

"Cih, siapa lagi?!" Kesabaran Sasuke sudah diambang batas. Kalau terus-terusan menerima telpon dengan hati tak ikhlas, bisa-bisa ia dilanda hal buruk, itulah yang dikatakan mendiang paman kakeknya yang telah meninggal seratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Ia tak ingin mati muda, karena dia belum menikah dan belum bertaubat.

_Baka Aniki is calling …_

Sekali lagi, orang aneh menelponnya. Kali ini ia bisa kecelakaan saat mendengar suara kakaknya itu. Yah …

"_Halo-"_

CKIIIIIITTT!

BRAAAAAAKKK!

Awal yang indah, untuk kehidupan yang lebih cerah.

.

.

.

"U-ugh-"

Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan, berharap menemukan bidadari cantik yang tersenyum menyambut kesadarannya(?). Tapi, jika ada bidadari, bukankah berarti ia sedang di surga? Kalau sedang di surga, bukankah itu berarti bahwa ia sudah mati? Kalau ia mati, bagaimana dengan calon istri masa depannya? Dia tidak tega meninggalkan calon istri masa depannya menjanda walau mereka belum menikah(?).

"Sudah sadar, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mata itu … tajam. Seperti mata kucing. Mata yang pertama kali dilihat Sasuke setelah ia membuka matanya. Hey~ hey~ siapa dia~ siapa gerangan dinda~ bidadari dari surga~ ataukah-

"-hiyyy!"

Jantung Sasuke hampir saja lompat indah saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang yang menatapnya penuh minat. Pria itu berjas dokter, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke yang terlalu syok di ranjang pasiennya. Bukannya liat bidadari, ia malah melihat pria mirip ular di depan matanya. Sungguh ironis baginya yang baru saja sadar dari tidur-ah, pingsannya. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan.

"-_sensei_?" panggil Sasuke dengan nada sehati-hati mungkin. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Orochimaru. Aku bukan dokter yang menanganimu." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, walau kerutannya sangat berkerut, tapi tidak mengurangi kesan ganteng pada wajahnya.

"Lalu mau apa kau di sini?" Pemuda itu mulai parno. Jangan-jangan dia adalah seorang agen yang diutus oleh seseorang untuk membunuhnya dikarenakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan disukai banyak wanita sehingga membuat para lelaki sepertinya merasa iri dan cemburu.

"Aku pria yang mengirimmu ke sini. Aku sebenarnya ingin menanganimu, tapi aku akan pergi ke luar kota." Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati. Setidaknya, ia ingin hari-harinya di rumah sakit sedikit lebih cerah dengan ditangani oleh dokter cantik pemuai hati yang bisa mendorongnya untuk menikah di tahun ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu sebentar." Orochimaru berpaling. "Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Setelah berkata begitu, Orochimaru menghilang ditelan angin. Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Orochimaru malah muncul di ruangannya bak seorang piguran yang hanya muncul beberapa menit dengan obrolan tidak penting. Hhhh … sudahlah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Anoo … _Uchiha Sasuke-_san_?" Sebuah kepala terlihat di balik pintu. Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang pucat menggunakan pakaian suster berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan senyum ramah. "Anda pasien Orochimaru-_sensei_ 'kan? Dokter pengganti adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku disuruh mencatat keluhan pasien."

Benar juga. Dia mengalami kecelakaan. Mana mungkin dia tidak terluka. Tapi kepalanya sudah dibaluti perban, memangnya apa lagi?

"Apakah Anda merasa pusing?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apakah Anda merasa ada gangguan lain di sekujur tubuh?" Pemuda itu menggeleng lagi.

"Bisa gerakkan tangan Anda?" Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kaki?" Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya.

Seraya mencatat, sang suster tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino." Haaahh?! Jadi baru sekarang perkenalan dirinya?!

"-aa."

"Haruno-_sensei_ sudah menunggu Anda di ruang _scan_. Saya akan membawa Anda dengan kursi roda." Ino menarik kursi roda yang tadi dibawa masuk olehnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Bisa bangun sendiri?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebelum ia bangun, tubuhnya sedikit lemas, namun ia bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh. Sedetik setelah ia duduk di kursi roda, suster dengan rambut pirang tersebut segera mendorongnya, sungguh suster dengan gerakan yang gesit.

Sasuke sampai di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih, ah, semua ruangan di rumah sakit berwarna putih. Toilet saja didominasi dengan warna itu. Sasuke melihat punggung dokter Haruno yang tampaknya sedang menandatangani beberapa lembar kertas. Dilihat dari belakang, dia adalah dokter yang muda. Sasuke dapat menebak umurnya, dua puluh empat tahun? Kalau benar begitu, berarti dokter tersebut seumuran dengannya.

"Haruno-_sensei_. Uchiha Sasuke sudah tiba." Dokter itu tampak tidak terkejut, ia pasti telah mendengar suara gesekan kursi roda dan bunyi langkah Ino.

Dokter itu berbalik dengan pelan, menatap Sasuke yang terpengarah menatap dokter tersebut. Parasnya cantik, kulitnya bersih, matanya indah, bibirnya tipis, sungguh jantung Sasuke bisa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga!

"Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_?" Dokter itu tersenyum ramah.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Direktur perusahaan Uchiha. Dua puluh empat tahun. Lajang." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan nada cepat. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, cengo sebentar, lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Haruno Sakura _desu_. Dua puluh empat tahun. Menikah-" Napas Sasuke berhenti. Menikaaah? Dokter itu sudah menikah?! Pisau mana pisauuuu! Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta dan patah hati di detik yang sama?! "-jika sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok."

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah saat itu juga. Dia ingin tersenyum, tapi senyumnya ia tahan. Ia mungkin akan terlihat dungu jika ia tersenyum saat itu. "Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_. Silahkan tidur di sini."

Sasuke berdiri dan segera melakukan apa yang Sakura perintahkan. Proses _scan_ dimulai dan berakhir dengan cepat. "Baiklah, dari catatan suster Ino, aku rasa kau baik-baik saja. Pulanglah di rumah dan istirahatlah, Anda akan dihubungi oleh pihak rumah sakit jika hasil _scan_ sudah keluar."

Apa? Keluar? Sekarang?

"Akh! Kepalaku terasa pusing!" Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya yang tidak pening itu. Sakura dan Ino segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Pusing? Benarkah? Dokter, bukankah sebaiknya pasien ini tidak usah dipulangkan dulu?" Sakura segera mengangguk mendengar usul Ino.

"Aku yang akan menangani pasien ini. Tolong pulangkan dia ke kamarnya."

Tanpa kedua gadis tersebut ketahui, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sedang tersenyum licik.

'_I got you!'_ pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Uchiha Sasuke telah berubah menjadi ular yang berbisa.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Menyedihkan memang. Tapi, wajahnya tidak jelek kok. Justru ia tergolong kategori tampan. Nilai 9,9 jika dikonversikan ke angka.

Orang tampan itu sedang terbaring (sok) lemah di rumah sakit. Ia mengadu kepada suster Ino bahwa sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tentu saja membuat Yamanaka Ino yang akan menikah bulan depan itu mengernyitkan alisnya, karena sebelumnya makhluk itu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, Ino tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Yang ia pusingkan adalah pesta perkawinannya bulan depan, ah sudahlah.

"Aku … merasa hidupku tidak lama lagi," ucap orang tampan itu kepada suster yang akan menikah bulan depan.

Ino terdiam. Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap. Hanya suara tokek lah yang menemani mereka kala itu. "Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit, mohon, izinkan aku tinggal selamanya di sini." Ia mencoba untuk lebih dramatis lagi, sayangnya, pikiran Ino sedang tidak fokus sehingga tidak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda itu.

Sunyi kembali melanda. Merasa tak dihiraukan, membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali mengangkat suara. "Hanya Dokter Sakura lah penyelamat hidupku. Dia malaikatku. Senyumnya menarik rohku kembali ke dunia fana ini." Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela kamar rawatnya. "Saat aku tenggelam di dalam kegelapan, ada sebuah cahaya terang yang membuatku penasaran. Apakah cahaya itu? Aku mendekati cahaya itu, kegelapan tadi langsung sirna, digantikan dengan dokter Sakura yang tersenyum. Kehidupanku kembali." Apa yang dia katakan? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Ia hanya berusaha puitis, tapi sepertinya gagal total.

Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap lawan bicaranya yang ternyata sedari tadi telah menghilang.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Dokter Sakura di sini."

Sasuke langsung melompat ke ranjangnya. Kompres yang tadinya ia buang segera ia pakai kembali. Selimut langsung ditarik sebatas dadanya dengan gerakan cepat. Pintu terbuka, Sakura tersenyum ramah dan masuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ucap Sasuke. Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Kau meminum obat dengan rutin?" Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berdusta kembali.

"Dokter …" panggil Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Belum."

Hati Sasuke kembali berbunga-bunga.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau mau mendaftar?" canda Sakura. tahukah kau, wahai Haruno Sakura bahwa hati Sasuke tengah meledak akibat candaanmu itu?

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat karena grogi. Ia ingin mengatakannya, tapi perkataan tersebut tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kejang?" Sakura yang melihat tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat langsung panik. Ia mengambil _stetoskop _-nya, mendengar denyut jantung Sasuke. "Ya Tuhan! Kencang sekali!"

"Aku akan mengambil obat penenang, tunggu sebentar." WUAT?! Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba melotot.

"T-tidak usah …" ucapnya dengan nada lemah. "Penenangku hanya satu, yaitu—"

"TEMEEEE!"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, dengan nilai 8,8 jika dikonversikan dengan angka memasuki ruangan dengan sebuket bunga di genggamannya. "Aku sangat khawatir! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku!"

Naruto senang karena bisa bertemu sahabatnya, namun tidak untuk Sasuke. Omongannya terputus. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa butuh keberanian super untuk mengatakannya? Dan diputus begitu saja?! Hellooooow~

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan mengganggu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Sasuke ingin mencegahnya, namun Sakura berjalan dengan cepat. Cahaya itu menghilang, hidupnya kembali suram.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ini untukmu." Naruto menyerahkan sebuket bunga itu.

"Naruto—" Sasuke menggeram. "—keluar kau!"

Persahabatan itu indah, bukan?

.

.

.

Konon, langit menggambarkan perasaan seseorang yang melihatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Langit sekarang mendung. Semendung hati Uchiha Sasuke yang dinyatakan baik-baik saja melalui hasil _scan_ yang telah dilakukan. Semua kenangannya di rumah sakit, segala rasa cintanya, segenap hatinya, akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat.

"_Time is running up_," lirihnya.

"Lho? Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Awan mendung seketika sirna. Mendung di hati Sasuke juga ikut sirna tatkala melihat seorang gadis muda berjas putih berada di hadapannya saat ini. "Sakura …"

"Kau akan pulang besok 'kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. Anggukannya terasa berat. "Haahh … kau sungguh menarik, aku tidak akan melupakan seorang pasien seperti kau." Sakura terkikik geli. "Baru kali ini aku mempunyai pasien yang selalu berpura-pura sakit."

Mata Sasuke melebar. "K-kau tahu?"

Sakura menikkan alisnya. "Hei, aku seorang dokter. Tentu saja aku tahu."

Aaaahhh … malu sekaliiiii! Sasuke menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Ne,_ boleh tahu alasan kenapa kau berupura-pura?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Sekarang kah waktunya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya? Sekarang kah? Sekarang kah?! SEKARANG KAH?!

"Aku … aku …"

"—aku menyukaimu." Mata Sasuke melotot saat Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut.

"A-apa?" Sasuke pasti salah dengar. Apakah dia sudah tuli? Efek kecelakaan kah?

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar. Tapi … ketika SMA, kita berada di sekolah yang sama. Aku selalu memerhatikanmu, menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku sangat bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata kau adalah pasienku." Sasuke menganga. "Waktu itu, kau bilang sekujur tubuhmu terasa sakit sehingga ingin bermalam lebih lama, aku sangat senang, makanya aku menyetujuinya dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kondisimu yang sebenarnya."

"Sakura—"

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku dokter yang tidak becus, menggabungkan pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi."

Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Pribadi adalah pribadi. Persetan dengan prinsip itu! Prinsip Uchiha Sasuke tersebut telah patah! Tah! Tah!

"Aku pikir, untuk hal ini tidak masalah," respon Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. "Anggap saja aku adalah pasien pribadimu."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Hei, kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Aku butuh jawaban. Kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Menikahlah denganku," jawabnya tidak nyambung.

Akhir yang bahagia, untuk mereka yang merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Vehlis saya nulis apaan coba wkwkwk**

**Kata kak moo, sekarang saya lagi produktif haha tapi kayaknya fic ini mengakhiri masa produktifku karena besok harus sekolah lagi, wkwkwk**

**Btw, fic ini untuk kak Hikmah Maulifiah, a.k.a Uchiha Michiko-chan Elf wkwkwk maaf yah kak, janjinya baru ditepatin sekarang xD padahal ini janji udah lama banget wkwkwk**

**Maaf juga kalo gaje weeww #sembunyidibelakangtetsu**

**Btw, makasih yang udah baca :D **

**No silent reader yah. :3**

**Sign,**

**HanRiver**


End file.
